guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Birthday Present
Can the page "Birthday Present" point to "Miniatures" then if this is a candidate for deletion? I'll upload pictures of the miniatures to the Miniature page if that is what everyone wants. I think they should jsut merged. :Done, but the delete would have still been better IMHO. — Stabber ✍ 13:47, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :: Hay Guys if u wanna know i just got my first Minipet thro a PvP char Monk, i didn't really know it works on pvp char too ^^Shadow Ghost 22:35 , 16 October (GMT) :::I clarified that point in the article. Feel free to Be Bold next time and fix it yourself. ;) —Dr Ishmael 21:55, 16 October 2008 (UTC) predetermined? Hey, I had recently bought a 2nd year present, and decided to open it, instead of reselling. Now, upon opening, it became a water djinn. And about a minute or so after I opened it, I disconnected. I logged back on, and reopened it, and yet again, to my surprise, it was a water djinn. Now, either I'm very very lucky, which I doubt, because every other thing I've opened turned out to be white, or they are predetermined. Should change the page, after we get more confermations, though this would be very rare occurance. :...That shouldn't even happen in the first place. Most likely it just figured out you had already opened it, and thus gave you what you got the first time. Basically: You didn't actually open the present again, because the servers knew you had already gotten a Djinn. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see, but still, do you think that they are predetermined, or no?Draven Deadlesser 22:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Leap Day/February 29 Does anyone know the time zone in which the birthdays are calculated? I created a character on February 29, and I have just received my birthday present as it is still February 28th in my time zone; however, in posting this message, I see that it's already March 1st UTC. 00:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I think it's 365 days total, basically it checks how many days your character is old, rather than the date in the calendar. I've noticed that all my birthdays became a day earlier than when I created the chars after the last leap day in 2008. RoseOfKali 12:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) How random is random? I have two characters with the same day of birth. They both receive a present at the same day. When I opened both 1st anniversary presents within a few minutes of each other, I received two identical (Kirin) miniatures. Today when I opened both 2nd anniversary presents I received another two identical (Juggernauts) miniatures. It looks like the presents are pre-determined when spawned and not when opened. Are we all getting the same miniature on the same day? I am talking March 19. :The contents of birthday presents are pre-determined when they are created, not when opened. See here. (T/ ) 12:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC)